Where's Emma?
by wemmagleek719
Summary: Emma has a wonderful life in Lima, Ohio where she just married the love of her life, Will. What will happen when she is ripped away from that and her life is at risk! Who will find her and rescue her before it's too late! You will have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to prof_doll_face on Twitter for this story idea.

**Where's Emma?**

Will and Emma have been married for about five months and things were going great until a new teacher started working at McKinley. His name was Eric and he was a choir director at his old school. When Eric was walking down the hallway he ran into a certain red head teacher and knocked her files out of her hand, which sent papers flying everywhere "Oh I'm very sorry about that!" Eric said scrambling to help Emma pick up the papers.

"Oh it's ok it was just an accident"

Eric was blown away at how beautiful Emma was he didn't even care that she had a ring on her left hand, it never stopped him before. Eric was the type of guy that he would go to any length to get whatever he wanted even if it meant trying to get a woman to leave her husband for him.

"Wow your beautiful" Eric said under his breath

"What was that?" Emma asked

"Oh nothing my name is Eric Williams today is my first day on the job" Eric said extending his hand out to Emma.

"Nice to meet you my name is Emma Schuester I'm a guidance counselor here at McKinley" Emma smiled as she shook his hand.

"Schuester? That name sounds familiar, are you related to that glee coach?"

Emma giggled "Yeah Will Schuester he's my husband"

"Oh your husband that's nice that you both work together like that"

"Yeah we met here about four years ago and got married about five months ago" Emma smiled

"Ah newlyweds, well congratulations on that, I'm going to get going and find my office and I'll need to talk to your husband later"

"Oh really what about?"

"I wanted to see if he needed any help with the glee club, I was a choir director at my old school so I have some experience with the music industry"

"That's amazing I help him out every now and then, after the kids won Nationals last year Will has been working twice as hard to get the kids there again."

"I can imagine after getting the glee club there once they expect more out of you the next year"

"Exactly, it's not easy but together we make a great team"

"Good to hear, well I'll see you around then. It was nice to meet you Emma"

"It was nice to meet you also, Eric" Emma said walking back towards her office.

Will was sitting in his office when Eric walked in. "Hello are you Will Schuester?"

"Yes I am, how can I help you"

"My name is Eric Williams, today is my first day working here and I just ran into your wife, literally," Eric laughed "and I was a choir director at my old school and wanted to offer my help to your glee club if you need it"

"That would be amazing I can always use more help"

"Great well I wont use up anymore of your time, it was nice to meet you Will"

"Same to you Eric" Will said. Something about this guy Will did not like but he just didn't know what it was.

Eric was thinking this would be easy to get Emma away from Will, he didn't think Will was that good looking of a guy and he was a lot better looking. Eric was going to do whatever it takes to get what he wants and what he wanted was Emma.

The next day Will was in Emma's office enjoying lunch when a flower delivery for Emma came. "Oh Will, what are the flowers for?"

"Uh I didn't get you flowers" Will said confused

"Then who did?" Emma said looking at the flowers "Oh there's a card" Emma opened the card "There from Eric, why would he be giving me flowers?"

"I don't know but I will find out why" Will said as he began to feel a little jealous

"Will I know this look on your face, there is no need to feel jealous about this, I don't have feelings for him at all. I love only one man and that's you and it will only be you for as long as I live."

"I know that and I love you for that but I need to still talk with him about this cause this is not right"

"I know but its flowers it's not really that big of a deal Will"

"Well it's a big deal to me when a man, that is not me, is buying my wife flowers"

"I know Will but this guy is new in town don't make things to uncomfortable since you do have to work with him"

"Uncomfortable, things are already uncomfortable, we know nothing about this guy and what his intentions are"

"I don't think Figgins would hire a guy that could be dangerous"

"Ok, I'm still keeping my eye out for you and make sure he doesn't do any more crazy stuff and you need to tell me if you ever get uncomfortable cause I will have a talk with him"

"Ok I promise sweetie"

"Good now I need to get going and get to Glee practice" Will kissed Emma "I'll see you at home tonight"

"Alright see you tonight, I love you" Emma smiled

"I love you Mrs. Schuester" Will laughed "I just cant get over saying that even after five months, it never gets old" Will smiled before leaving Emma's office.

The final bell had rung and Eric knocked on Emma's office door and Emma motioned him to come in "You like the flowers?"

"Uh yes the flowers were beautiful, thank you" Emma said with a fake smile.

"Glad you like them, I wanted to see if you had plans tonight?"

"Uh yeah I do actually" Emma said nervously "Eric I don't know why your acting like this but I have a husband, remember?"

"Yeah I remember well maybe another time, have a good rest of you evening Emma"

"Bye" Emma was now starting to get creeped out by Eric, maybe Will was right. Everything Will said earlier to her was beginning to not sound so crazy, we knew nothing about Eric or his past. Emma made her way to her car to head home and begin cooking dinner so it would be ready in time. Emma was unlocking her car door when suddenly a hand grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth and pulled her into the back of a van.

I know cliffhanger sorry everyone lol anyways the idea from Prof_doll_face was not a kidnapping story is was just about another guy other then Will, having a crush on Emma, but I decided to change it up a bit and have something unexpected happen in the end! Please review I wont know what you all think unless you leave a review, I cant read your minds!


	2. Chapter 2

**Where's Emma **

**Chapter 2**

"What are you doing!" Emma screamed struggling to get out of the man's hold, but was unsuccessful.

"Don't worry we are not going to hurt you"

Emma turned around and saw Eric's face "Eric? Why are you doing this to me!?"

"Because when I want something I go for it till its mine and also my partner wanted me to do this also"

"Partner?"

"Yeah home wreaker, partner"

Emma's eyes shot open wide at the sound of the female voice, she knew that voice anywhere "Terri?" Emma said not even needing to turn around to see her face.

"You got it little miss crazy pants, you took me away from my happy life with Will, so I'm taking you away from your happy life with Will"

"Terri don't do this to Will, if you care about him at all you wouldn't hurt him like this"

"Oh but I would because I want him to feel the pain that I felt when a certain crazy ginger ripped him away from me"

"Terri I'm really sorry about that but when Will and I fell in love was after he broke up with you, nothing ever happened while you two were together"

"Shut up I don't want to listen to you anymore. I know what happened and as for your story you are telling nothing but lies, Eric tape her mouth shut"

**Meanwhile at school**

"Ok kids great practice today I will see you all tomorrow after school" Will said as he dismissed practice for the day. Will gathered all his stuff and headed out to his car when he walked out he noticed Emma's car was still there but as he got closer the scene made his heart race. Will ran over to her car and saw her bag and purse on the ground and the key to her car in the lock on the door, Will pulled his cell phone out and called the police.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"I don't know to be sure but I was leaving work and my wife's bag and purse is laying next to her car and her key is in the lock on the door, I think she has been kidnapped" Will's heart began to race more when he said the word 'kidnapped' and his legs began to feel numb. The operator said they were sending officials to the scene. Will hung up and ran inside to look through the school for any sign of Emma but nothing then he tried Figgins.

Will burst through the doors of Figgins office "William what seems to be the problem" Figgins asked startled

"Have you seen Emma?"

"The last time I saw her was when I saw her leaving after the final bell"

"I think she was kidnapped in the parking lot her bag and purse are laying next to her drivers door and her keys are in the lock on the door" Will said out of breath after running around the school "Police are on there way now…how can this be happening right now!"

"Calm down William I'm sure Emma will be fine"

"Calm down! I will not calm down my wife has possibly been kidnapped!" At that moment Will felt nauseous and ran to the bathroom.

The police arrived and started asking Will questions. As they started asking the questions a light went off in Will's head "Eric" Will said under his breath.

"What was that sir?"

"The new teacher Eric that just started here this week he has been acting weird around my wife and bought her flowers today and he's been making her uncomfortable."

"What new teacher?" Figgins asked

"Eric Williams" Will asked confused and scared.

"There is no new teacher here William"

"Oh god she has been kidnapped by him it has to be!" Will couldn't believe this, he knew this guy was up to no good he knew from the moment he met Eric that he didn't like him. Will started blaming himself that he didn't do anything sooner to make sure this guy did anything to Emma. Within hours they had police driving through Lima and search dogs wondering around trying to find Emma. Will felt helpless he had no idea what to do he felt lost and scared and didn't know where Emma was.

Weeks passed and Will was up all night waiting for Emma to walk through that door but she never did and who knew when she ever would or if she would. Some of the glee kids would stop by every night to see Will and to keep him company especially with the holidays coming up if Emma wasn't back by then Will might loose it. Will was not religious at all but he made it a habit to pray every night that Emma was safe and that she would come home. The pain Will felt was lost and heartbroken, never knowing if he would ever kiss Emma again or tell her 'I love you' killed him inside. Will couldn't sleep at night he would have nightmares that involved Emma and her kidnapper Eric. Will couldn't imagine the horrible stuff he could be doing to her at this very moment and how scared Emma must feel and wondering if she would ever be set free to come home to Will.

Another month had passed and still no clues, things weren't looking on the bright side of things. Until the one day Will got a call from the police saying they got a call on a sighting of someone that looked like Emma and they said they were going to search the area. Will was hoping it was Emma since that would mean she was still alive and there was hope.

**Christmas Eve**

Emma was sitting alone in a cabin with Terri and Eric in the other room and wanted to attempt to get out. Thankfully Emma was being on good behavior so they didn't tie her up just kept locks on the doors and windows. Emma had a plan that she had thought of but hoped it went as planned or else they would tie her up again and she would never get out of there. Eric went to the store and Terri came in with lunch but Emma had other plans. Emma hid by the door and when Terri came in she slipped out the door and locked Terri in the room. As Emma grabbed a cell phone that was on the table and ran out the door she thought that was way to easy and wished she did that sooner but would never of been able to before since she was tied up before. Emma was thankful that they untied her that morning for the first time cause it gave her the perfect opportunity to escape.

Will was sitting at home alone on Christmas Eve and Finn was over to keep him company and so Will wasn't alone. Will walked into his bedroom and sat on his bed and prayed once again like he did everyday since Emma was kidnapped. "God please give me a sign on where Emma is, I need to find her, I don't know if I can live my life like this. Not knowing where she is, is killing me inside, and not knowing if she is alive is killing me even more. It's Christmas eve isn't this the perfect time for a miracle to happen, I would be forever grateful if you guided me to Emma and brought her back to me safely." As Will finished his phone rang and when he looked at the caller id he saw Terri's name "Not exactly what I was looking for god" Will then ignored the call not wanting to talk to his ex-wife at the moment. The phone kept ringing and after the third time he finally picked up "Terri now isn't the time to-"

"Will!" Emma shouted though the phone.

"Emma!" Will said shocked to hear Emma on the other end

"Will! Terri kidnapped me I just escaped but we're in the middle of the woods somewhere and I don't know where! Will please save me! Please!"

"Sweetie stay on the phone with me, Finn is here with me we will call the police and we are coming to find you, just stay on the phone with me" Will said running out to where Finn was in the living room "Its Emma Finn she's on the phone she escaped from her kidnappers we need to go find her"

"Were not far from Lima I know that, we were only in the car for about 15 minutes before we stopped here" Emma said panicking on the phone

"Honey we are going to come find you we will try the all the forests in Lima and I'm not going to stop till I find you Emma" Will burst out crying as Finn started driving "I'm coming for you baby, I've been so worried you have no idea!"

"Will I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you about Eric I should of listened, if I listened I would be home with you right now on Christmas eve and not in the woods in the middle of no where"

"Honey this isn't your fault, that man is just a cover-up for Terri and she is the crazy one here"

"I don't even care who's fault I just want to go home Will and be in your arms again"

"Me too baby and I'm coming and I'm never going to want to let go of you again"

A few hours passed and it was getting dark and all the woods in the area around Lima were covered in police and search party searching for Emma. It was cold out and Emma had no jacket on thankfully it was surprisingly not as cold as a typical night in Lima.

Will and Finn were the first ones to arrive at the next set of woods and began searching the woods calling Emma's name when he heard a faint crying in the distance "Emma!" Will yelled and then listened and he heard his name in the distance. Both Will and Finn ran in the direction and searching the area with the flashlight and then they saw her huddled up by a tree "Emma!" Will said rushing over to Emma where he could tell she had hypothermia, which didn't surprise him with how cold it was. "Thank god your all right"

"You came" Emma said weakly. Emma was shivering and her lips were blue and her face was pale colored with a light bluish color.

"Of course I came for you baby" Will said taking his jacket off and putting it on Emma and Finn did the same. Will held her close trying to warm her up the best that he could.

"I love you Will"

"Oh baby I love you so much! I'm so glad your safe in my arms again. I was afraid I would never see you again!" Will had tears of joy. Will picked Emma up bridal style and carried Emma over two miles to where the car was and Will sat in the back with Emma holding her. Will looked at the clock and saw it was after midnight already. "Merry Christmas Emma"

"Merry Christmas Will, this is the best Christmas gift ever"

"It's a Christmas miracle"

"Yes it is" Emma wrapped her arms around Will and held onto him like he was going to disappear at any moment.

Emma slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms when she began to warm up, Will was glad that she was finally regaining her color to her lips and face. Soon the paramedics came and took Emma to the hospital where they kept her over night to monitor her and released her the next day. Will and Emma were thankful that they were both home again and together this time. Doctors warned Will that Emma will have some form of post traumatic stress disorder and suggested therapy to help her out if she showed signs of PTSD. The doctor ended prescribing Emma some sleep meds to help her sleep if she needed it.

The first few nights were the roughest. Emma woke up screaming from nightmares and Will got some punches to the face during the process. Will knew this process was going to be rough and he was willing to take all the punches in the world just to know that Emma was safe in his arms.

Weeks went buy and many therapy session's later things were getting better. It was the most difficult when Emma returned to school for the first time. Will decided to take Emma to the school on a Saturday for glee practice to see how she would respond to going to the parking lot where this all started and the school where we first met Eric. Upon arriving at the school Emma had a flashback to the day that she was grabbed from behind and pulled into a van. "Will, I can't do this it's too soon…I can't do this"

"Honey breathe it's all right" Will said rubbing her back "You need to push through these fears remember what we talked about in therapy" Will said as Emma shook her head. "I'm here for you and I'm never going to leave you again and no one is ever going to take you away from me again"

"Ok lets go" Emma said as Will got out of the car and walked over to open Emma's door for her and Will extended his hand out for her. Emma hesitated for a moment and then took his hand and got out of the car. Emma held onto Will's hand as tight as she could to the point her knuckles were white. Will was proud of Emma she was making so much progress and in a short amount of time.

More months past and Emma was slowing eating small portions trying to work up to eating more, Emma lost a lot of weight and for Emma it was a lot and she was slowly gaining her weight back. They were both just happy that Emma was safe and Will was thankful that she wasn't abused during the last two months. There was a lot they were both grateful for and they would never take for granted of each other or there lives, since they both almost lost something precious to each other.

**A/N Thanks for reading everyone! Please review! I received so many reviews on this story in the first 24 hours of publishing I was so happy to hear all the wonderful feedback! Everyone seems to like this story to the point of someone wants me to write another kidnapping story where Will and Emma's child gets kidnapped. I appreciate all the feedback on this story! This is the final chapter for this story so thank you everyone for reading!**


End file.
